The use of various types of pumps to supply extruders for dispensing warm and hot melt adhesives is of course well known. In no flow conditions, the static pressure in the line is the same at all points. During flow, there is a natural pressure drop from the outlet of the pump to the dispense head. Prior art systems have required the use of pressure compensators in order to ensure that pressure remains consistent (along with the resulting bead size extruded) in passing from static to dynamic pressure conditions.